


Nightmare Assassin

by Erebus_Merula



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Graphic Sexual Content, Het, Heterosexual Romance, Homosexual Romance, Jinchuriki - Freeform, M/M, Multi, New Bloodline Limits, New Jutsus, Non-Canon Events, Original Characters - Freeform, Out of Character, Possible Mpreg, Reality Marble, Slash, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, canon violence, extremely au, new concepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebus_Merula/pseuds/Erebus_Merula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaoi-Yuri. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. Blatantly AU. OOC. OC(s). Life sucks and then you die. Period. Unfortunately, for nineteen-years-old Kieran Grey, things don’t work out that way. By some grand celestial mistake, Kieran is reincarnated with his memories intact. Kieran is reincarnated as Tsukino Hayato into a very different world, the Elemental Nations. With genius-level intelligence and incredibly analytical skills, Hayato will take this world by storm. OMC – Centric. <br/>Not a Crossover - Naruto Only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it Begins

**Nightmare Assassin**

_Plot Created by Erebus-Merula_

_Written and Illustrated by Blaire S. Aubrey_

_Adopted from Blaire by Erebus-Merula_

_Additional Illustrations by_ No One Currently

 _Beta by_ No One Currently

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the Naruto Series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi-Yuri (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), adult language (Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, torture, minor character deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenaged pregnancy, Male Pregnancy (Mpreg), Incest, demons,  mythology, multiple-belief systems, revenge,  Character bashing, some references to psychology and sociology, Foreign cultural references (Lightly researched), foreign translations, infidelity, politics, Fem-Slash, Dominant Female, multiple-points-of-view, powerful  characters, Yokai societies and cultures, a dark underworld, Elemental Manipulation, ESPers, Underage Sex, new weapon capabilities, legendary weapons, ancient lore, secret histories, assumed identities, debates, bantering, male and female harems, new Ninja techniques, new bloodline limits, Reality Marble, new techniques and abilities, very powerful characters, Spoilers

 **Important Notes:** Yes, Hayato will be a genius and very powerful, but he won’t use brute force. I am creating a character that is far more innovated, intelligent and creative than explosively powerful. After all, I’ve got an overpowered Naruto for that! In all honesty, if I make a character super powerful, I’ll level the playing field by making others more powerful. So, yes, Naruto will be far more powerful, but so will his enemies and friends. Think about it – if Naruto can wipe the floor with Uchiha Madara, then where does the plot go next? It ends! – Boring. Although, I am creating new enemies and characters to expand the series, Madara will still be a central character. Additionally, yes, I know how unrealistic child geniuses are. I am trying to tame my urge to make Hayato a super genius, but I think I a failing… please give me constructive criticism and suggestions – I’m all ears. Flames will be reported.  

 **Summary:** Yaoi-Yuri. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. Blatantly AU. OOC. OC(s). Life sucks and then you die. Period. Unfortunately, for nineteen-years-old Kieran Grey, things don’t work out that way. By some grand celestial mistake, Kieran is reincarnated with his memories intact. Kieran is reincarnated as Tsukino Hayato into a very different world, the Elemental Nations. With genius-level intelligence and incredibly analytical skills, Hayato will take this world by storm. OMC – Centric.    

 **Main Pairing(s):** Undecided – **_Voting Later_** (Hayato will be paired with a Dominate Male(s))

 **Side Pairings:** Undecided – **_Suggestions Welcomed_**

“Blah” – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Memories and Writing / **“Blah”** – Buji Speak

* * *

 **Prologue:** And so it begins

_Once upon a time… well, that is how a fairy tale begins, although nothing in my life had been a fairy tale. I’m not your Prince Charming and my Princess doesn’t know I exist, and if she did, she’d probably treat me like gum on her shoe. My name was Kieran Grey._

_My father, Kellan Grey, is hired muscle to a Loan Shark and Mom… well, she wasn’t in the picture. Father kept trying to get me to man up, when I was younger. He detested that I was a weedy little kid with lanky limbs and big blue-eyes. I loved to read, to learn anything I could get my hands on._

_I held my father in disdain. Coming home at four in the afternoon to find him sprawled naked with his arm around an equally-naked, big-breasted bimbo, drunk off his ass every day he had off, was a sure sign of parental neglect. I cooked for my old man and cleaned – I felt like hired help for all the affection he gave me. If the bacon was burnt his would cuff me on the head – he never beat me or called me names. I guess you could say, since I turned thirteen I imagined we were just co-inhabiting. We pretty much ignored each other’s existence._

_Although, I was worried what he’d do when he discovered I was a closet homosexual. I don’t have a Princess, more like the want of a particular Prince to sweep me off my lanky limbs. His name was Shaun Cooper and he was gorgeous. Too bad he was taken and by that annoying little bitch – my so-called Princess, Emily Heathrow. Heathrow was a British beauty – if you were into that, but she also had the personality of a gorgon. My former best friend, Kathy Lukas, had been sucked into her pre-Madonna world and was used as stepping stool by that high-heeled group of snotty girls._

_I, on the other hand, had learned to trust – no one._

_I stuck to my books, earning my place among the top students of our year. I was top in all our Science and Mathematics courses, while Antoinette was top in the technology courses and Jonathan steamrolled us with his grades in History. Little twerp. Everyone had a plan after high school, Antoinette planned to earn a Master in Computer Programming – her family could afford it. Jonathan was headed to Stanford for a Degree in Social Anthropology. Kathy wanted to pursue her dream as a Clothing designer. As for me? Why thank you for asking. I have no idea. If I earned a scholarship to some big university, I’d be more than pleased. The difference between dreaming and reality was painful, and more than likely, than not, I’d be working as a Librarian, in the Library I already volunteered at._

_Well, even that wasn’t meant to be._

_Heading home one late afternoon through the park, an elderly man cornered me. Apparently, my father had killed his son, as ordered by the loan shark, his boss. The old man wanted retribution. I took two bullets to the chest from this old silver revolver – something that looked like it belonged in a museum. I didn’t die instantaneously. I bled out and was too weak to call for help. I died cursing out my dad. Some kids found my corpse a few days later, I apparently reeked of decay. The police began a formal investigation, until they met my dad and arrested him. I never got justice for my death. Figures._

_I got to float around my rather drab funeral. I was surprised I got one at all. Apparently, Antoinette had a heart. Antoinette had brow-beaten her family into paying for a small service. Kathy was there, she was sobbing. I felt bad. I’d written her off as a glory hound. Then there was Jonathan who looked remorseful. Heh, three people besides the preacher had attended. Huh, what a send-off. I felt an insistent tug. So this was it._

_Darkness consumed me and then I was reborn._

* * *

The first few months after my birth were a blur of confusing noise, light and color, but I slowly became acclimated. I have always been rather precocious as Kieran, but now I was developing at a startling rate. A child develops the inclination to explore physical sensations by their second month; I was doing that within my first week. Now that could be blamed completely on my teenaged memories influencing my rapidly developing brain. However, at six months my legs were coordinated enough that I was already walking. I said my first full sentence at one-years-old. My oral muscles had developed rapidly from thereon. Words such as “Genius” and “Prodigy” were being thrown around, although no one seemed overly concerned.

Seeing that no one seemed concerned by my rapid development, I let go of my own fears and began to absorb the world around me. I was speaking a dialect of Japanese. Where the Japanese language had short vowels and was often monosyllabic, interspersed with the rare longer stressed vowels, this dialect was melodic. The orphanage – for it was an orphanage, from what I could tell, was in a poorer district with overgrown plant-life. I had once wandered out beyond the front gate and was confronted by trees, massive trees, which would dwarf skyscrapers.

A year later, I met my first Ninja, or rather a Kunoichi as I learned, a female Ninja, where males were called Shinobi. I wasn’t a very social child, more often than not preferring books to my noisy and idiotic peers – well fuck, they were three years old – I was allowed some indignation. I refused to play with the teddy bear with the chewed off ears when offered – it had slobber all over it. I looked at the caretaker with a look the clearly showed my disdain for such an unhygienic thing. She never approached me again.

I regress; I met my first Kunoichi on a recruiting day. The older children had been herded into the small parlor where a tall and scar-ridden Kunoichi was. Curiosity getting the best of me, I snuck in.

I was, like everyone I had once known would be, absolutely horrified by the concept of child soldiers, but as I listened I was compelled by the idea. The Ninja Academy was the deciding factor. It seemed our village, our Hidden Village, Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni, was a relatively liberal village. They gave a choice, explained the dangers and even went so far as provided an education. I was hooked – alright, maybe the Kunoichi’s brief explanation on chakra got me hooked. Then she walked up the wall – at this point one of the minders noticed me and ignoring my whispered protests left me with the terrifying drooling ones. That day onwards, I was enamored with chakra. In those moments her feet stuck effortlessly to wall, I felt a consistent pool of power which I now knew was chakra. I would later learn I was a powerful chakra sensor-type.

I stumbled upon a book some days later in the attic above the Orphanage. I have been in search of literature when I found the old and moldy transcript.

* * *

**How to become a good Ninja**

_By Namikaze Minato, 10 yrs. old_

_There are three general areas, which all ninja should familiarize themselves with – Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu is the art of the Ninja, which utilizes chakra, a mixture of spiritual and physical energy, in the form of elemental manipulation techniques or non-elemental techniques. Genjutsu is the art of illusion and Taijutsu is the art of physical fighting techniques._

_However, there are other areas such as Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Senjutsu (Sage Techniques), Iryo Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu), Kinjutsu (Secret Techniques), Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques), Juinjutsu (Controlling Techniques), Jikukan Ninjutsu (Time-space Ninjutsu), Buji skills (Demon Skills), Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limits), Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu), Chakra Nagashi (Chakra flow techniques), Chakra Kyuin Jutsu (Chakra absorption Techniques), and Tensei Ninjutsu (Reincarnation Techniques)._

_Important techniques to begin on for any Ninja is chakra control techniques, such as the “Tree Walking Technique” (See later chapters), physical fitness, stealth, and field strategy. A ninja should be able to think on his or her feet to defeat or survive an opponent._

_There are several types of teams for Genin. Jonin-sensei will select the type of team he or she intends to teach. These teams specialize in particular areas like an assassination team will be taught stealth, speed and silent and deadly techniques. An Assault team uses a diverse range of specialist. There is a tracking team, an infiltration and espionage specialist, interrogation specialization and many more…_

* * *

 

I read the manuscript in depth, endeared by the author, who had provided me with such detailed material. If I ever found this Namikaze Minato, I would thank him profusely. His manuscript became one of my treasures. I envisioned a young Academy student hunched over the loose parchment scribbling away in that meticulous script. His anecdotes were lively and funny. I might have developed a small crush on this older boy, if not for our age difference. The rate of decay of the parchment and the closed environment I found it in, indicated to my nerdy scientific side, that the manuscript was approximately ten years old, give or take a few years. He was at least twenty and I knew a three-year-old, male toddler wouldn’t be the partner he was looking for. This Kushina appeared to be the love of his life.

I took up the practice of meditation – the book warned that chakra control exercises before the age of six would damage the chakra coils. However, there was one practice which could help the amount of chakra growth of the Ninja if begun at a young age. It was an experimental technique created by Minato, but after reading Minato’s notes, I concluded that he was correct in his hypothesis. The meditation allowed me to recognize my chakra immediately, and, while, I did not expel it, I directed it through my tenketsu points slowly building up the amount I circulated enlarging its capacity. My chakra coils also began to enlarge and I took to physical exercise like a fish to water, where I once struggled with it.

This surprised me. I had never been athletic, but now I was faster than the older orphans and far more agile. There were few who were stronger than me. I had the most endurance out of any of them. After dinner, when the other orphans played inside, I escaped through the window and ran laps, I ran across the monkey-bars to enhance my balance and coordination. I scaled the orphanage to build strength and stealth. I did push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and hanging from the gymnasium I also did sit-ups suspending over the ground. I taught myself to run lightly over the Orphanage’s roof and quickly. Every part of the building became my training ground. I even learned slight-of-hand and pickpocketing, but I always returned everything I stole, discreetly. Everyone thought they had just misplaced it.    

I saw Konohagakure no Sato beyond the walls of the orphanage for the first time in October. I felt it as it approached – a giant malicious source of chakra. I later learned that it was called a Buji, a demon. However, I couldn’t quite equated the source as a demon – when I had reached out to sense this chakra source, I felt its pain and regret. The Kyuubi no Kitsune flattened the orphanage after we were herded to safety. While, the other children shrieked, cried and drooled, I sat with my eyes closed, ever vigilant of its progress. Then it disappeared – I felt something familiar for a brief instant, Death.

Two days later, I saw a picture of Namikaze Minato for the first time. The kindred orphan had become the Yondaime Hokage, I was proud of his accomplishments. I was also devastated that I could not thank him. I had wanted to know the man and now he was dead. I heard the whispers among the orphanage staff before the decree was enacted. We were living in a temporary shelter in the center of Konohagakure no Sato. Apparently, Minato had not killed the Buji – I snorted at the very idea. Who could kill something created of pure energy, chakra? It was like saying, “Oh I’ll go kill that nuclear power plant.” Sure, and kill thousands in your efforts unleashing devastation? I also heard rumors that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been sealed into a host, a Demon too. I thought this unlikely. Who in the seven hells would have another demon on hand to seal away another demon – the conversion of similar energy would… then I realized what had happened. Minato had sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into a human. I was torn – until I saw Naruto.

The Sandaime Hokage had brought Naruto to the newly built orphanage. They left him with ANBU guards, while the recently reinstated Hokage spoke with the matron. I “wandered” into the room compelled by Naruto’s distressed chakra signature. I sensed the hidden ANBU guards who watched me curiously. They were projecting their wariness of Naruto, but there was no outright hatred. I took one look at Uzumaki Naruto and put two and two together – this was Minato’s son, the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Minato had a legacy, an heir, although it seemed everyone else was blind to it. I looked thoughtfully at the squirming infant. My sensitive senses caught a foul smell. I went to the cabinet and found a spare diaper. I had just returned when an angry and flustered Hokage reentered. He saw me and paused. “Does Naruto-kun need his diaper changed?” he asked bending to my eyelevel. I nodded mutely. “Alright, let’s change his diaper.” The Sandaime took the diaper from my hands and I followed him to the bassinet. “You must have a really good sense of smell,” he muttered. He probably didn’t realize I understood him or cared enough to reply.

“Yes, but his chakra was also distressed.” I said my soft voice in the quiet room. The Hokage turned and examined me carefully. I forged on, “So his name is Namikaze Naruto-kun?” I asked, “He’s Minato-san’s son?” I have never seen a man so flustered. “I heard that the matron and her minders think he’s demon. I know that is impossible and he looks just like Minato.” I whispered.

Clearing his throat the Hokage asked, “How are you so familiar with Namikaze-san?”

“In the old orphanage, Minato-san left his writing – it was destroyed by the Kyuubi no Kitsune.” I said regretfully, mourning that piece of detailed literature, “He wrote it when it when he was ten years old. He called it “How to be a good Ninja”. I wanted to thank him. He helped me understand what a Shinobi can do. I wish I could have given it to Naruto-kun.”

“What’s your name?” Sarutobi Hiruzen asked.

“My name is Tsukino Hayato, I am three-years-old.” I replied.

“Hayato, can you keep a secret,” I nodded vehemently, “Then please keep Naruto’s heritage a secret.” I paused in thought. _Ah, Minato was probably a powerful Ninja. He had many enemies, Naruto needed to be safe._

“If he is not to be called Namikaze Naruto, then…” I trailed off in question. The Hokage was surprised by my rational mind and quick thinking, I could tell by his chakra.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” The Hokage replied.

“Ah, so Minato married his Tomato.” I said. The Hokage couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Yes, he married his Tomato. Unfortunately that Tomato is gone too.”

I looked at Naruto, “I am sorry, Naruto-san, you’re an orphan. I am sure your Otou-san and Okaa-san will miss you. Be sure to grow up and be happy. I think they would want that.”  I closed my eyes as a single tear escaped.

“So,” the Hokage interrupted, “I see you want to become a Shinobi?” He ventured, I nodded. “Why?” he asked me. I paused in thought. _At first it was because I was a scientist at heart, but no… my interests had begun to transcend pure scientific interest. If I only wanted to study chakra I did not need to be a Shinobi. I craved to become a Shinobi. I yearned for it. I thought of all those tired and sad faces on the newer orphans – the ones who cried themselves to sleep. I thought of the matron and her minders and their conviction that Naruto was a demon._

“Before the Kyuubi attack, I would’ve said I wanted to study chakra for pure academic interest,” I said annunciating my words to be clear, my voice was strong and determined, “Now, I want to be a Shinobi so I can protect others, to keep a smile on the face of children and fight against the misconceptions between Shinobi and Civilians. I don’t like that the Civilians have mistaken Fuinjutsu for possession. Don’t worry, Hokage-sama, I won’t say anything. I know there is a decree and Naruto deserves to have a happy life especially with the burden he must carry.” I said – glancing up, the Hokage looked shocked, but soon schooled his features as I giggled.

“Well, Hayato, I was wondering… if you want I can put you through some tests and then see if we can enter you early into the Academy?” The Hokage said. I smiled eagerly. “I will have someone come by tomorrow.” I nodded as the Hokage picked up Naruto’s bassinet and left with the ANBU. The matron would not have Naruto.

* * *

The next day, the matron instructed the minders to wash me up and dress me in my best clothes. After being scrubbed vigorously and dressed in my threadbare best-clothes, a pair of gray-slacks and a white T-shirt, I was escorted to the Hokage tower. I was left in the waiting room. A Chunin instructed me to follow. I was given a seat in a small and presented with a pile of papers. I looked them over. The math paper began with simple mathematics; addition, subtractions and logic puzzles, but progressed well into Trigonometry. The more difficult the level of math the more instructions and examples there were to answer them. It was an IQ test coupled with a test to evaluate my learning capacity. I went through the packet at a steady pace – not too fast to raise alarms, but fast enough that I finished with time to spare. There was one trick question, a false example, which would’ve thrown any other child of course in the last pages. I had circled it and wrote an expression of confusion next to it in Kanji. Writing and Reading came next. I excelled at this and built my vocabulary as I continued on the test.

The last packet was the oddest. It was about the applications of chakra, purely theoretical and loosely based. It didn’t ask questions – more like it allowed me to explain my interest and understanding of chakra. I realized it was handwritten by the Hokage. I went to work.

 _There are many applications for chakra including, but not limited to, Ninjutsu (Ninja techniques), Genjutsu (Illusionary techniques),_ _as Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Senjutsu (Sage Techniques), Iryo Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu), Kinjutsu (Secret Techniques), Juinjutsu (Controlling Techniques), Jikukan Ninjutsu (Time-space Ninjutsu), Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limits), Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu), Chakra Nagashi (Chakra flow techniques), and Chakra Kyuin Jutsu (Chakra absorption Techniques),_ I wrote. _In Ninjutsu, these techniques are also defined by their elemental affinity – there are multiple elemental releases; water, wind, earth, lightning, fire, yin, yang and yin-yang releases. The average civilian Ninja, depending on the strength of their chakra core, can possess one to two releases, where as a clan Shinobi can use up to five with diligence._  

**_What is a particular interest you have involving the Ninja Profession?_ **

_I cannot make an informed decision without more knowledge. I don’t know where my path as a Shinobi will lead. However, I am interested in learning more about Chakra and Chakra manipulation._  

 


	2. Bloodlines

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the Naruto Series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

 

**Chapter One:** Bloodlines

I turned four years old, before I entered the Academy at a new session. The day I entered the Ninja Academy, I learned that I had been placed in a higher level class. I was surprised, until I saw the course materials for the lower classes – they were learning mathematics and learning to improve their coordination, balance and reflexes. My first day, we immediately began working on accuracy – throwing blunted Kunai at a target. I had the grip wrong at first, but quickly realized it, and adjusted my hands. Instead of using my dominate hand, I practiced throwing with both hands – something that earned me odd looks from my peers and thoughtful looks from the Sensei.

We had physical conditioning next. I surprised my peers by keeping pace with them on my shorter legs and surpassing most of their stamina levels. I finished the forty laps around the enclosed training field alongside two boys – both had dark hair and dark eyes. I guessed they were relatives. One was seven years old (the average age of a second-year academy student) and the other was six-almost-seven years old. The older child approached me.

“Konnichiha (Hello), I am Uchiha Setsuna and the anti-social twerp,” he said jerking his thumb at his relative. “Is my third cousin, Uchiha Itachi-kun.”

“Please to meet you, Uchiha-san, I am Tsukino Hayato, but please call me Hayato-kun.” I said bowing my head slightly, my silken, light-brown hair falling into my green eyes. I am not tall or muscular for my age. I am lean and wiry with shoulder-length light-brown hair and emerald eyes. My eyes are my favorite feature. I spent enough time in the sun that my usually porcelain-colored skin was tanned a golden-brown. I had high, sculpted cheekbones and generous lips. I wasn’t necessarily girly-looking, I was a bit androgynous, but it might be something I could grow out of. I had tied my hair back this morning, but a few strands had escaped around my face. I was dressed in black cargo shorts with a multitude of pockets and a light-green, cotton t-shirt.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Hayato-kun,” Setsuna said. Setsuna turned to Itachi and signaled him closer.

Itachi sighed in frustration and introduced himself, “Pleasure to meet you Hayato-kun. May I ask? Are you part of a Ninja clan?” My eyes narrowed as my doubts of my lineage as a so-called civilian ninja crowded my mind.

“I am an orphan. All I know of my heritage was that my mother, a foreign Kunoichi, although not an enemy of Konoha, died giving birth to me in Konoha’s hospital. Her name was Tsukino Miyuki. Why do you ask?”

“Your chakra feels similar to someone I once knew.” Itachi said, “It’s different.”

I closed my eyes and reaching outwards to examine my peers’ chakra. Itachi’s chakra burned with fiery passion and he possessed a cool analytical mind with mysterious depths like a dark ocean. Setsuna’s chakra possessed similar qualities with its fiery passion, but it also a gale-force wind flowing with courage and strength. As I reached out to examine the other students and our Chunin-sensei I discovered not only could I locate their chakra and sense qualities of their personalities, but also I could tell their relations to each other, no matter how distant. I focused inward and felt my chakra – it was denser and stronger, but still malleable. I had flashes of innovation, creativity and strategy, a fiery passion, a cool analytical mind, the stability of stone and the courage and strength of a hurricane. I also felt something else I could not identify. I pushed it out of my mind for now.”Who had similar chakra to me?” I asked aggressively, before quickly calming myself, “I am sorry, it’s just I’ve always been an orphan…” I trailed off to allow the two other children to make their own assumptions. Itachi studied me for several moments.

“Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, formerly of Uzushiogakure no Sato. She died in the Kyuubi no Kitsune’s attack defending Konohagakure no Sato.” Itachi murmured, studying me. I froze. I might be related to the Uzumaki Clan? I knew all about them of course, they were Fuinjutsu and weapons experts and were rumored to possess a bloodline limit. Their clan Taijutsu was called Rasen Kuro Arashi (Spiraling Black Storm), which was an S-ranked styled comparable in deadliness to the Hyuga Clan’s Juken (Gentle fist).

“I might be related to the Uzumaki clan?” I whispered in shock.

“There is a way to know for sure,” Setsuna interrupted my thoughts. “There is a program for Orphans to have their lineage tested, although you will need to add your name to an extensive list. Just go to the hospital after class and ask for Yamamoto-dono, he is the head of the program. Tell him of Itachi-kun’s suspicions.” I nodded vigorously. Our sensei called us back to the classroom. I was surprised when Itachi and Setsuna took seats on either side of me.  History class was dull and I read ahead in the book.

We then broke for lunch. Lunch was a quiet affair. All three of us lost in our own thoughts, until, “Setsuna-kun!” A girl screeched, “Will you go out with me?” the girl pleaded. The girl had long dark-auburn hair and pretty-blue eyes. She was quite the looker for a seven-year-old girl. Setsuna seemed to draw into himself and shot a glare at his snickering cousin.

“Ano… I am sorry, Mai-San, I have plans today.” Setsuna responded. The girl seemed to wilt. She walked away with a dejected air. Setsuna sighed, muttering something about fan girls. The class was called to order and we made our way to practice our Kata for the Academy Taijutsu.  I was proficient in the Taijutsu stances and following Itachi and Setsuna’s examples began to steadily raise the speed as I performed the style.  

Later that afternoon, I went to Konohagakure no Sato hospital. Doctor Yamamoto was busy, so I left my name and contact information on the list. I also mentioned Itachi’s suspicions that I was related to the Uzumaki Clan because of my chakra type. Little did I know, an off duty ANBU, immediately took the information to the Sandaime Hokage.

 The next three days of classes were boring. As I listened to the instructors I began to recognize holes in their curriculum. For example, while they spoke about teamwork, they rarely emphasized three-men Genin teams and the standard formations of four man teams among the higher ranked Ninja. They mentioned elemental affinities – wind, water, lightning, fire and earth, but neglected yin and yang. I was a bit frustrated with classes and began to rigorously self-study. It was as I was traveling to the Ninja library, that I was met with an ANBU, who informed me that I was wanted by the Sandaime Hokage. Nervously, I made my way to the Hokage’s tower and made my way to the top. I was met by the receptionist who had a dour look on her face. She seemed to regard me with disdain. I glared back at her fiercely. She seemed taken aback, but then chose to ignore me. “There is a Tsukino Hayato, to see you Hokage-sama.” The receptionist said over the intercom. There was buzzing sound at the door slid open by the ANBU guards.

“Hayato-kun,” The Hokage greeted gesturing for me to sit before him on one of the many chairs, I chose the unassuming wooden one. “I was informed that there is some question about your lineage and possible relation to the Uzumaki clan.” I nodded firmly, “And that it was Uchiha Itachi who noticed that your chakra feels eerily similar to the Uzumaki Kushina.” I nodded firmly once more, “I have instructed my personal medic Nin to perform the blood test. I was wondering if you were related to the Uzumaki clan, what you would do with this information.”

I paused in thought, “I would not want any special privileges or the remainder of the Uzumaki fortune. I would hope I could gain access to my clan’s history and Jutsus, but otherwise there is nothing else I would care for. I guess I am bit sentimental. I want to do my clan proud.”

“Hayato-kun, are you aware that your mother was the last Survivor of the Tsukino clan? She left all her clan Jutsus to you. The Council has on numerous times, attempted to collect these scrolls from my care. I assure you, despite their attempts to legally remove them and the not-so-legal attempted thefts the scrolls are inaccessible to anyone, but you. Would you be willing to uphold both your lineage to the Uzumaki Clan and the Tsukino clan, if we can prove your lineage without reasonable doubt?”

“I would be honored to Hokage-sama.”  I replied determinedly.

“What are your goals for the future, Hayato-kun?” The Hokage asked. A medic Nin entered and drew my blood as I sat in thought. The Medic Nin left before I answered.

“My Sensei at the Academy believes I will graduate early and while I am fairly certain I could, I will choose not to. While, I find the Academy Curriculum redundant and basic, being in the academy allows me to privately build a strong foundation as a Shinobi. Furthermore, there are subjects which I hope to pursue before graduating as a Genin. Genin teams take missions frequently, I need to build my skill set until I am confident I can work in tandem with my teammates to protect and defend ourselves.  Beyond that, I am undecided.” I answered calmly. The Hokage inspected me with careful deliberation.

“Hayato-kun, you’re unusually wise for your age. Should you follow this path, I assume you will need assistance in the future to further your abilities?” The Hokage asked.

“Well, I would need assistance in Taijutsu and weapons. I am sure I’ll run across other things that I will need to have some sort of help with in the future.” I admitted, I wasn’t egotistical because of my intelligence, I knew when I needed help with something. I was suddenly made aware of a chakra signature heading for the Hokage’s window quickly. I glanced at the Hokage, who seemed unconcerned. Moments later and excited Medic Nin entered through the window and presented the papers to the Sandaime Hokage. After reading through the materials several times his eyes wide in surprise, the Hokage nodded to the Medic Nin, who bowed low and exited. I sat in silence waiting for the Hokage to share the results.

“Well, Hayato-kun, or should I say, Uzumaki-Tsukino Hayato…” He trailed off as I absorbed the information, “there are anomalies presented in your blood and chakra, which were also gathered for the test, which indicate you have two bloodline limits one of which is the Uzumaki Eien Chakra. Uzumaki Kushina had a smaller potential for the Uzumaki bloodline limit, it appears you may possess its full potential. I will retrieve the Uzumaki scrolls and Tsukino scrolls for you. However, there are two stipulations for this…” I tilted my head in question, “Firstly, you must inhabit the Uzumaki estates and on your sixteenth birthday you will take the Uzumaki Council member chair.”

“What about Naruto-kun?” I finally managed to stutter out.

“Uzumaki Naruto does not possess any potential for the Eien Chakra and will be retaining his father’s seat on his sixteenth birthday.” I hesitated for a moments before nodding firmly. The Hokage drew up a contract and I signed my name to it after reading it carefully. “Hayato-kun, after you have become a Chunin or within eleven years, I would like you to be involved in Naruto-kun’s life. Will you do that for me?”

“Of course, Hokage-sama, I would’ve done that regardless if you asked me or not. Family is family, however distant the relation is.” I admitted softly. The Hokage smiled and dismissed me. As I was escorted out of the office, an ANBU met me in the waiting room. He took my hand and silently led me to the orphanage. The ANBU presented a scroll to the Matron. The Matron opened it and read over its contents. Her eyebrows dipped in concern, but then sighed. “Hayato, please go fetch your belongings, apparently you will be living in your ancestral estate from this point forward.” I nodded and scurried quickly to my small room. I collected my few belongings and the books I had checked out of the library. I put my stuff in a small sack that I had in my room.

I returned several minutes later to see a fuming Matron and the silent ANBU, who I felt from his chakra, was decidedly smug. I know that the Matron would have questions, but I also knew the ANBU took a vow of silence to anyone beyond their teammates and superiors or under given specific instructions. The ANBU took my hand, I looked back as the gate closed and waved once at the Matron as I was led away. I quickly memorized the path from the orphanage to the Uzumaki estates, thus placing it on my mental map; I had cultivated after the Kyuubi no Kitsune’s attack.

* * *

The Uzumaki estate was in a remote area of Konohagakure no Sato, which belonged to the smaller and more obscure clans. The Uzumaki’s clan grounds were unique compared the tidy and ordinary styles surrounding my new home. The Clan’s main house was composed of a large two-level opulent Japanese house, which was an open U-shape. The structure was made of sturdy dark wood and had many paper-screen doors. Glass lanterns lit the night with a blue glow, but in the sunlight they cast rainbows like prisms. The house was covered in wildlife. Moss and brambles covered the roof, flowering vines trailed along the supporting beams and trees clustered close the house, so that several branches nearly reached into the abode. Sunlight streamed down on the clan grounds in this early hour. The only place untouched by the wildlife was a cobbled courtyard with a single Sakura tree blossoming in the middle.  

The smaller houses surrounding the main houses were one-story tall and narrow. They too were covered in plant life. There were several Dojo and smaller gardens. There was even a Koi pond overly populated with Koi, but very clean. The Uzumaki swirl had been removed from the gate. I frowned in concern, but figured it was purposively removed due to the rumors concerning Naruto. As I stepped forward to push open the gate, the ANBU placed a hand on my shoulder and then placed a single scroll – which had several seals on it – in my hands. He then pushed me forward towards the gate. I reached for the gate. A sharp sliver of the gate nicked my finger, dropping blood onto the soil. I stuck my finger in my mouth until it clot. Unbeknownst to me, the Uzumaki seals confirmed my heritage and were registering my Chakra signature. The gate swung open on its own. A shiver ran down my spine, I looked over my shoulder to where the ANBU was, only to find him gone. Hesitantly, I entered.  The gate closed behind me and locked.

I made my way to the main house’s doors, which once again opened on its own. Stepping in I noticed a note waiting on the small entrance way table for me. I neared it cautiously.

* * *

**_To My Successor,_ **

My name is Uzumaki-Senju Mito. I am the third child of the Uzushiokage, Uzumaki Arashi. My marriage into the Senju clan allied Konohagakure no Sato with Uzushiogakure no Sato.  If you are reading this letter then you fulfill three of the four requirements of gaining the full inheritance of the Uzumaki clan. First, you are an Uzumaki by blood. Two, you have inherited the Uzumaki trait of longevity by means of quicker healing and a longer than normal lifespan and three you possess the full capabilities of the Eien Chakra, our coveted bloodline limit. The fourth and most questionable test you have yet to attempt is how closely related to the head of the Uzumaki clan you are – allowing you access to clan-only techniques. You must be a fourth cousin at least to access those materials. That being said, my successor as a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Kushina, was only in possession of two of the four requirements. Unfortunately that barred her from certain sensitive information as decreed by my father.  Now, that you have accessed the main estate, I will inform you of the expectations of the Uzumaki clan.

First among the expectations is the absolute mastery of your bloodline limit. Many decades have passed since an Uzumaki capable of the full extent of the Eien Chakra was born. It must not die out. You must pass it on either through conception or an ancient blood seal of adoption. The first and primary ability of Eien Chakra is the ability to solidify and layer chakra. Its second ability is the ability to form solid weapons from their chakra. A Master of the Eien Chakra could even add an element to the weapons. However its most dangerous ability is its Genjutsu capabilities. Its Genjutsu capabilities affect the opponents’ perception and rationality. Additionally it also builds complex illusionary realities. Those with the capabilities of Eien Chakra are highly in tuned with Senjutsu and are Chakra sensors. Mastering your bloodline limit you will become a skilled Genjutsu master. Although, when you form, your chakra weapon you must learn to master the material weapon before fighting with the chakra weapon – meaning that if your chakra has manifested a katana you must learn Kenjutsu.

Second among the expectations are that you must master Fuinjutsu. You need not be an Adept, but Fuinjutsu is deeply entwined with our heritage. Fuinjutsu is a malleable and powerful art – from sealing Buji, to passing on Genetic inheritances and to creating powerful barriers, Fuinjutsu is a dangerous in the hands of the talented.  

The last requirement of the Uzumaki clan is that you master, alter and create more clan techniques. As an Uzumaki, we are forever changing, growing and amassing, like the waters that surround our homeland. Never stop moving forward, never stop growing and learning. There is no limit to knowledge be it as mundane as a new musical instrument or as omniscient the hidden secrets of Senjutsu.    

The Uzumaki estate is kept free of dust, decay, bugs, rust and garbage by the many seals I have created to maintain the household. The Koi fish does not need to be cleaned, sans if it becomes over populated. There is an air filtering system in the estate that prevents dust and any toxic air born gases or sleeping gases from entering the estate. Infiltration by friendly or enemy Shinobi is nearly impossible by conventional means. We have our own water supply and a garden out back provides fruits and vegetables for consumption. The estate cannot be burned down. However, despite these precautions I highly suggest you do not make enemies within Konohagakure no Sato. If the Hokage removes the Uzumaki emblem from the gate for unknown precautions, it is within your right to replace it with a new albeit temporary image. Those not of Uzumaki blood or those who do not pass our tests are still welcome in the guest houses. That being said, I believe caution, in inviting others into our clan grounds, is important.

**Take care, my successor,**

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Uzumaki-Senju Mito_ **

* * *

 

I take several deep breaths to calm myself after reading the letter from Mito-Sama. I make my way cautiously about the first floor. I note the placements of the kitchen, formal dining room, informal dining room, living room and the toilet on the first floor combining the central and left wing. The right wing was designated to the library, which was sealed by a blood seal – something which I would test later. Making my way up to the second floor, I discover the master bedroom, the family bedrooms and several guest bedrooms. The third floor is entirely dedicated to a massive study. Returning to the second floor, I take the third room from the Master bedroom, but still in the family quarters. Across the hall is the bath, and adorning each room is a toilet. My room is smaller than most of the other family rooms with a singular sleeping mat. The room has sliding rice-paper doors with colorful painted depictions of Koi and turtles. I remove a pale green comforter from the closet and place it on the bed, while putting away my three changes of clothes. I arrange my books and scrolls on the shelves in the room and put my writing supplies away on the low desk. I also place my bathroom products on the toilet.

An unfamiliar scroll drops from my belongings and I immediately realize it is the scroll the ANBU had left with me. I bite my thumb and smear blood on the scroll. The containment seal disables and spits out a number of scrolls – at least fifty. I carefully thumb through them and realize this was my inheritance from the Tsukino clan. There are more seals – sealing away scrolls on clan history and clan journals. There are seven scrolls for Ninjutsus each defined by an element- fire, wind, water, earth, lightning, yin and yang. There was scroll about our bloodline limit, which was simply labeled “Eien Myaku” (Eternity Pulse). There were several Taijutsu styles and weapons techniques. I was surprised to find a scroll containing the actual weapons.  Then there was a scroll labeled – Tsukino monetary inheritance with a Konohagakure banking number. There was also a note from the Hokage allocating me a portion of the Uzumaki fortune. In a delicate woman’s script are several scrolls containing men’s, children’s and women’s clothing and jewelry.

I quickly place the scrolls in piles and then open the male children’s clothing scroll. A large quantity of clothing falls out, alongside a note from my mother.

* * *

**_Dear Hayato,_ **

Had you been born a girl, I would’ve named you Hikari, after my mother. I have a feeling that I won’t be there in person to give you these clothes, which I have purchased throughout my travels when I discovered I was pregnant. Hayato, your father, while a man of questionable morality, is a misunderstood soul. I only knew his mother’s name – Uzumaki. I have decided to travel to Konohagakure and give birth to you there, since it is the former allied Nation of Uzushiogakure, where the Uzumaki clan lived prominently before they fell.

As you probably have been informed I was a Missing-Nin from Kirigakure no Sato. I was a Hunter Nin and fled once the blood purges began. I met your father, while on the run in a small village of Ame. I am also the last of the Tsukino clan. The Tsukino clan while not as infamous as the Uchiha clan, Senju clan and Hyuga clan was dangerous too. All those who carry the blood of the Tsukino clan are deeply entwined with barrier Jutsus and the summons worlds. Myth says we were born of a shard of sky that divides the lands of the dead from the lands of the living. I have also carefully preserved out clan techniques for you. I am sorry I am not there to see you grow into the wonderful young man I am sure you will be.

**_Much love,_ **

**_Oka-san_ **

* * *

 

I am forced to hold back my tears. As I go through the clothing she has collected for me. It seems our clan favors blues and greens – almost all the clothes Oka-san has collected for me are in those colors. There are also several formal kimonos and comfortable Shinobi clothes. I put my new clothes away before heading for bed, as tomorrow will be a long day. The next day, I am back in classes doodling ideas and topic I want to pursue in my notebook.  I am itching to open my clan scrolls. Itachi-kun and Setsuna-kun notice my preoccupation and corner me after class – Itachi more hesitantly than Setsuna. “So?” Setsuna-kun asks curiously. I sigh in a dramatic manner.

“I suppose, I should tell you – Itachi-kun was right. My blood was tested form my heritage. My father was an Uzumaki and my mother Tsukino Miyuki was the last of her clan. I have inherited by the Uzumaki property and have moved in.” I said with a faux resigned tone of voice. “Troublesome.” I mutter for effect. Setsuna stares at me blankly, while Itachi’s eyes are mirthful. Itachi appear mortified as he breaks into very unmanly giggles as Setsuna smacks his head against the nearest wall.

“Damn it, Itachi-kun, do you always have to be right” Setsuna bemoans, more giggles, this time from both Itachi and I. We glance at each other and break into uncontrolled laughter. Setsuna attacks Itachi and I, attempting to tickle us into submission. His math isn’t the best, apparently he didn’t factor in that both Itachi and I together have more hands than he has. We had Setsuna crying out for mercy within seconds. Classes continue, I continue to supplement my spotty Academy education with the Ninja library and study my basic clan scrolls, while sparring and playing with Itachi-kun and Setsuna-kun.


	3. A Test of Morals and Skills

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the Naruto Series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Note:** The concept of a reality marble from Fate/Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] the film is mentioned, please be prepared for some slight spoilers. However, this is not a crossover between Naruto and Fate/Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] film.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** A Test of Morals and Skills

I passed the test on the library doors, barely. I am a fourth cousin to the Uzumaki Heir-line. A complex tapestry, updated by my blood, confirmed this. The library was filled with books and scrolls, thousands of them. I quickly realize they are categorized by subject such as Ninjutsu, then the Ninjutsu element and final the rank of the technique. They covered the primary three – Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, then expanding into the coveted Senjutsu, bloodline limits and even Fuinjutsu. I quickly got my hands on the information I was most interested in, my bloodline limit. I immediately began to train to master Eien Chakra.

 While, I began growing in leaps and bounds in the privacy of my Clan grounds, Itachi and my relationship had turned cold. It had begun with simple things. He didn’t have the time to spend with me and his cousin Setsuna, he had clan duties to adhere to after classes. He needed to concentrate, so he sat elsewhere during classes. It finally came to a head, when I didn’t take the early graduation exam even though everyone knew I could pass. “You’re a worthless waste of space in the Shinobi ranks. If you won’t graduate when you can, then you shouldn’t graduate at all.” Itachi had snarled at me.

I don’t know what came over me, I really don’t. My anger, my frustration and my sorrow faded, my emotions froze.  My face could’ve been cut from ice, according to Setsuna. My eyes were completely blank. I replied, “I don’t let my life be dictated by others and I don’t do things half assed. You may possess rudimentary skills, you may grow strong and you may be an asset to Konohagakure no Sato. However, Konoha wasn’t built on an individual’s success alone. I doubt you can remember what your hero, the Yondaime Hokage, fought for anymore with your head so far shoved up your ass.” He punched me.

“You know nothing.” He spat.

“And you’re too blind. Get lost Uchiha. I can’t wait for you to come back when your emotions go cold, when you have nothing and all your petty successes have become nothing more than ill begotten boasts that make you feel empty. It is you who know nothing. You’re just a pampered clan heir, nothing more.” I spun on my heel and left. Setsuna starred off after me in contemplation. I wouldn’t know for several years to come how deeply my words had affected Itachi and by then it was too late.

* * *

I threw myself into my training, ignoring everyone and everything. I worked hard. My element test showed that my primary elements were wind, water and lightning and that I could use the rest to a smaller degree. Incidentally, I mastered water manipulation the same way Senju Tobirama had. I literally pulled it out of the air.

I hadn’t been thinking strictly like a Shinobi, but my knowledge from my previous incarnation came into play. If I could use the water in the state of vaporization and force into condensation before then manipulating it into my technique, I wouldn’t need a water source. This took surprisingly little chakra, but a lot of chakra control, which I had been mastering quickly. Technically, I could manipulate the weather with my technique, but it was too large scale for my modest chakra core. It would also be beyond my control once I created the storm. I used my chakra nature like a magnetic drawing the vaporized water to me without expelling any chakra, as I pulled it towards me it was collected into condensation. I only had to use by chakra to form my techniques, beyond creating my “internal elemental magnetism”.

The best part of my technique was that I learned the method to use water element chakra without hand seals and non-elemental techniques with the use of only one-hand. I could now perform Kawari no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu and Bushin no Jutsu with one hand-seal. The Uzumaki library also listed the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, but with my chakra core, I wouldn’t be able to master it until I was at least nine years old. Additionally I learned to hide my chakra signature, even when using a technique. I practiced by taking and replacing things in my classmates’ pockets with the Kawari no Jutsu. I extended the distance I could perform the Kawari no Jutsu and the number of times I could use it in addition to how quickly I could perform it.

At nine years old, I had pretty much mastered the Tsukino Eien Myaku. The Eien Myaku (Eternity Pulse) is a bloodline limit, which allows the user to create electromagnetic fields, gravity fields, dimensional force fields, and heightens awareness within certain boundaries.

I remembered an anime film I watched religiously as a preteen called Fate/Stay Nigh; Unlimited Blade Works and the idea of a Reality Marble still struck me as incredible. A Reality Marble was a type of Forbidden Magic from the series that imposed the user’s internal world upon the natural world. This world was controlled by their abilities and their set of laws.

 However, now I had the means to create one; fuinjutsu. I began studying the obscure art. Like I said, I liked puzzles and mathematics, so Fuinjutsu came naturally to me. I wasn’t technically allowed access to the more dangerous seals in the Ninja library, but the Uzumaki library contained the same books that the Ninja library did and more which the Ninja Library did not have. I discovered that a Jikukan Ninjutsu (Space-Time Technique) needed an anchoring point or two. The Uzumaki library detailed several forms of Space-Time techniques and had even rumors about the Uchiha clan’s Sharingan possessing a form of it. The Sharingan was their anchoring point. The Yondaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage’s high speed techniques had an anchoring point.

Ultimately, I wanted to create a space which would be inaccessible to any individual not focused in the technique. Maybe a space out of time? I already had a rudimentary form of a Reality Marble. The Eien Myaku barrier was imposed upon reality, making it impossible to breach as long as I had chakra. Eien Myaku wasn’t technically a Kekkei Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninja Technique), from what I understood, which wasn’t much, was that it repelled reality opposed to creating a physical block as the Kekkei Ninjutsu did. It was a minor difference between the two, but enough to give me hope that I may be able to create my own reality marble.

 A place out of time? If I could use a reverse summons with a dimension field? However, how to make the dimension field self sufficient? Maybe I needed to create a seal which absorbed natural chakra – a feat which had yet to be done. Furthermore, there were planes which preexisted in theory… I idly wrote down my thoughts.

* * *

 

Tomorrow I had agreed to graduate from the Academy with my best friend Uchiha Setsuna. I was already told by Hokage-sama who would be on my team. My team was composed of Uchiha Setsuna, Kusanagi Reiko and I under Nara-Yuhi Hotaru. He had instructed me to remain quiet as traditionally we were not told until we were assigned by own Chunin instructors.

I sat in the back of the classroom alongside Setsuna as the Chunin instructor began to call teams, “Team Five is Kusanagi Reiko, Tsukino Hayato and Uchiha Setsuna under Nara-Yuhi Hayato,” and the teams continued before a break was called.

Reiko approached us nervously, “Kon’nichiwa (Hello), I am Kusanagi Reiko. I was wonder whether we could have lunch together seeing as we are teammates?”  Setsuna and I nodded quickly, we instructed Reiko to follow us to our usually place to eat. As we set on the ground in a loose circle was chatted comfortably about our academy instruction. “Anyone notice the gaping holes in our education?” Reiko asked suddenly, Setsuna gave Reiko an incredulous look.

“You and Hayato both.” He said with a restrained sigh, “Hayato noticed it in his first year, when he was four years old. He began supplementing his education and forced me to do the same.” Setsuna complained and I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. He expelled air and took over-exaggerated gulps of air as he complained about my sharp elbows.

“We better get back to the Academy, we have five minutes until our sensei comes to pick us up.” I said, “And considering someone I am going to assume is our sensei and not some weirdo in the bushes is watching us, I will say that he better by one time.” We left. I was unaware of that I had left my Sensei slack-jawed in surprise, hiding in the bushes. A smile colored his lips as he contemplated my skills as a sensor.

We arrived on time and I kept throwing irritated looks at the invisible line of sensei watching us from the far wall. I could sense their chakra, their level of their personal cores and the feeling of their elemental affinities, as I realized some years ago was not entirely a means of sensing their personalities. I watched as Sensei after Sensei pretended to enter the room and collect their teams. Finally, when only two teams remained, I threw a piece of crumpled paper at the ceiling directly in the face of our Sensei, who had been hanging under a Genjutsu and suppressing his chakra for the last half-an-hour. I gave him a stern frown, “Sensei, please come down before the blood rushing to your head makes you fall.” I said sternly. The sole sensei on the far wall giggled as both of them came into view.

“You’re a very talented sensor,” the female Jonin complimented, I nodded in thanks for her compliment. “Team eleven, please follow me!” The female Jonin instructed. Team eleven rose to their feet and left. Our Sensei dropped from the ceiling landing on his feet.

“You know when a Ninja circulates their chakra through their bodies it prevents the rushing of blood to their extremities when hanging upside down, Gaki.” Hotaru-sensei said.

“Hmm, I didn’t know that.” I said quickly scribbling down a note in my notebook to study the effects which Chakra had on the circulatory system before slamming my notebook shut. I look at our sensei in expectation.

“Alright, please meet me at San Kame Park (Three Turtle Park), at the sole bridge in the southern tip.” He said before using a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to disappear. We stood and left the academy, running at steady, although not taxing pace. I incidentally led the way. When we reached the bridge our Sensei was looking at a clock.

“Not bad,” he commented, “Four minutes and sixteen seconds for a mile-run, not bad for Shinobi without using chakra enhancements. Alright, team five, call me Hotaru-sensei. Now, normally I would be testing you with the Genin exam  like the other potential Genin teams who passed the Academy Exam. However, Hokage-sama has noted each of your progresses and has determined you are capable of teamwork. Uchiha Setsuna-san and Tsukino Hayato-san already work well as a team. All we need to do is integrate Reiko-kun as a member. So today we are performing a test of skills opposed to a test of teamwork. I want to judge your capabilities and decide what type of specialization each of you is fit for as Shinobi.” Hotaru-sensei said, leading us towards Genin training ground five. “You will be fighting me. Any technique is permissible as long as you do not hurt each other. Begin!”

Setsuna dropped the smoke bomb he had slipped up his sleeve and we were gone. Hotaru-sensei stretched out his senses for his students and mentally congratulated them for their efforts. Hayato had created two Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow clone techniques), their chakra shone to his senses, but one was brighter than the rest. Setsuna had completely hidden his chakra, while Reiko’s was a tiny flickering flame, almost completely hidden. Hotaru-decided to strike at Hayato first.

I stood in the shadows of a tree, my chakra completely hidden, as I used my sensor skills to track Hotaru-sensei trying to follow my Kage Bushin which I had fueled with the most chakra hoping Sensei would believe it to be me. I could only create three Kage Bushin at this time without exhausting myself. I had the Kage Bushin Sensei was trying to capture evade him using Kawari no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) in rapid succession. Since my Kawari no Jutsu had a long range it was ideal to evade my Sensei with who had superior speed. As I led him on a merry chase, I tracked down Setsuna and Reiko. Catching sight of Reiko watching my Sensei chasing my clone, I threw a stone as him, which he caught reflexively. He looked down and I signaled for him to follow me. He jumped down from the tree branch and we quickly made our way to Setsuna’s position.

Hotaru sensed Reiko moving and figured he was tracking down Setsuna since, Hotaru had the tricky little bastard, Hayato, evading him. Hotaru had never witnessed such absolutely control and distance Hayato had over Kawari no Jutsu and he compared to Uchiha Shisui in the speed of performing the technique and leaving a slight after image. Hotaru evaded the Kunai Hayato flung at him, knocking some out of the air he had trickily thrown to alter course by bouncing off of the other Kunai to attack from behind. The kid was good with thrown weapons and spatial awareness.  

I slipped onto the tree branch with Setsuna and Reiko and we whispered a few plans we had thought up to subdue our Sensei. We were in the middle of hashing out the plans when Hotaru-sensei finally dispelled my Kage Bushin with a hard kick, which made it collide into a tree trunk. I scrunched up my nose as I felt the after affects of colliding with a tree trunk and the location of my Kage Bushin and my Sensei. I signaled that we should go prepare.

“Shit,” Hotaru-sensei swore, he had been following a clone. Of all the stupid things. He took off after Reiko as Hayato released his other clones with a distinct popping sound and a sudden disappearance of chakra signatures. The Kage Bushin trick was certainly a good one. Hotaru mentally commended. Hotaru found Reiko in a tree, heading towards the training ground and a small lake. Hotaru began the hand seals to trap Reiko in a Genjutsu, but just as he completed it Setsuna used Kawari no Jutsu to replaced Reiko. Setsuna’s Sharingan was activated easily dismissing the Genjutsu. Icy mirror panes appeared midair around Hotaru-sensei.

I watched as Sensei was confined to Reiko’s Hyoton, something which had surprised both Setsuna and I. All three of us had bloodline limits, which to most was an unfair advantage. As Reiko began throwing Kunai as he sped from ice mirror to ice mirror. Hotaru-sensei was forced to fend off Reiko’s kunai as he was looking for an opening. In mid-movement, Hotaru snatched Reiko’s ankle and swung him into Reiko’s own mirror. As Reiko collided with his mirror splintering it, I finally acted. To prevent the injury of our teammate, Setsuna caught Reiko as I dropped to the ground in front of Sensei. Hotaru-sensei was slightly bruised and had scrapes all over his person. I smiled wickedly falling in the Uzumaki Taijutsu stance, Kuro Rasen Arashi (Black Spiraling Storm), an S-ranked Taijutsu style. I had not mastered the style yet, but it would suit its purposes.

“Ah, Taijutsu?” Hotaru-sensei asked. I nodded and moved. My spin kick was blocked by both his arms, but I had expected that. Grabbing hold of his wrists, I quickly performed the Kawari no Jutsu with my left hand. He stared at me dumbfounded when he found himself trapped in Nin wire. A Kawari no Jutsu could be used on another person without moving oneself it you were in contact with the individual, but it needed both hands for the technique to work. I had used one hand for my seals.

“Move and you will be decapitated.” I said. He inspected the wires, noting that my claim was correct. His hands moved to use Kawari no Jutsu. I just smiled as he failed. He lifted an eyebrow in askance and I let my cage shimmer into view. It was my bloodline limit, Eien Chakra. He was unable to escape it with any technique, especially the Kawari no Jutsu.

“Well, done,” he said as he clapped, “Now get me out of here!” he demanded. I stopped channeling my chakra into my bloodline limit and he used Kawari no Jutsu. We disabled the trap by setting it off, “Congratulations team.” He said, “We will begin training and D-ranked missions tomorrow.” 

* * *

 

Sorry for the short chapter, but it was necessary. Also, I am playing with ideas for the pairings and I want you to vote. Also, Uchiha Obito with meet a different fate post-Kyuubi attack. He’s still alive, but his actions were not his own. You will understand more when I reveal them.

**Please Vote:**

**Tsukino Hayato:** Hatake Kakashi/Hayato, Uchiha Obito/Hayato, Uchiha Itachi/Hayato or Kakashi/Obito/Hayato

**Kusanagi Reiko:** Uchiha Shisui/Reiko, Nara Shikamaru/Reiko, Hyuga Neji/Reiko or Nara Shikamaru/Hyuga Neji/Reiko

**Hyuga Neji:** Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Neji/Reiko, Neji/Nara Shikamaru/Reiko, or Gaara/Neji/Hyuga Hinata

**Uzumaki Naruto:** Uchiha Sasuke/Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Naruto, or Nagato/Naruto

**Hyuga Hinata:** Gaara/Hinata, Gaara/Hyuga Neji/Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba/Hinata or Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba/Hinata   

**Inuzuka Kiba:** Aburame Shino/Kiba, Kiba/Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Kiba/Hyuga Hinata or Kiba/Hyuga Hanabi


End file.
